The embodiment relates to a touch window with a sensor member.
With the development of electronic devices, user interfaces are provided as various applications. The user interface has been continuously developed to allow a user to more naturally and readily use the user interface while providing the user with information. Among devices for providing a simple user interface, a touch input device applying an operation or position command in a touch scheme includes a touch screen used for various electronic/communication devices, such as an automated teller machine (ATM) in a bank, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a portable phone, and a touch pad for a notebook computer.
As a member used for the touch input device according to the related art, a touch screen panel (TSP), particularly, a contact resistive touch screen panel cannot acquire continuous data proportional to contact force of a pointing object (e.g., stylus tip or finger), and may recognize only a touch to detect only a contact position.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a touch input scheme of a touch screen panel according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a capacitive type touch screen panel includes a sensing electrode for sensing a touch, a driving chip for providing a function corresponding to a sensed touch input, and a connection circuit connecting the driving chip to the sensing electrode, and implements a touch input in a complex scheme. A user may input the touch on the touch screen panel by touching a sensed region by a hand or a sensible object.